Cherry Bomb
by ChloeeMD
Summary: La vida de Bonnibel da un cambio radical cuando un remolino impetuoso y descarriado llamado Marceline, entra en su corazón desbancando sus prejuicios y creencias arcaicas, abriéndole así las puertas del mundo. Lo único que necesitaba la princesa era un golpe de realidad. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_No llego. Lo juro que no llego. Maldito despertador y maldita clase de las 6:30 am. _Pensé mientras intentaba, en vano, desayunar. Con un pan de mantequilla en la boca y con la mochila a medio colgar en mi hombro izquierdo, me encaminé como una exaltación hacia la puerta. Tuve suerte de no tropezarme con nada por el camino. Cerré de un portazo la puerta y escuché cómo mi padre se quejaba detrás de la madera.

No le di importancia. Pocas cosas me importaban realmente.

Bajé las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana, y mientras lo hacía, tanteé mis pantalones en busca de las llaves de la moto, y _lucky me,_ las traía conmigo. Suspiré, y con una marcha rápida, logré ubicar mi motocicleta estacionada en la calle. Me senté en ella, y ambas encajamos de inmediato. Arranqué el motor-el cuál rugió dándome la bienvenida-, entonces sonreí, y entre el olor a gasolina me marché pisando fondo. Generalmente no me gusta ir tan deprisa, disfruto mucho viajar a una velocidad moderada mientras el paisaje marino me acompaña en mi recorrido. Ooo era una ciudad con unas vistas preciosas, las cuales requerían de tiempo para poder apreciarlas. Pero aquel, era un día en el que el tiempo corría en mi contra. Tenía que derrotar a las leyes de la física o morir en el intento (nunca algo fue tan literal).

Me detuve en un semáforo con toda la impaciencia del mundo. Los segundos en rojo se me hacían eternos. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor, intentando matar un rato el tiempo; noté que aún el sol perezoso no se dignaba a salir, también denoté a mi lado un coche color negro. El auto en sí, no era la gran cosa. No obstante, una cabellera pelirroja que se asomaba por el asiento trasero llamó mi atención. Disimuladamente, sorteé una camioneta delante de mí hasta quedar a la altura de su ventana. Con la visión periférica la vi. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados aspirando las calles, sus cabellos cobrizos se enredaban con el viento. Y su piel nívea contrastaba con el vehículo en el que viajaba. De un momento a otro, su móvil silbó indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Fue así como descubrí el color de sus ojos, eran como dos perlas negras. Ella sonrió y yo quedé embelesada. Odié sin razón alguna a la persona al otro lado de la pantalla, y por aquel instante deseé ser yo el motivo de su sonrisa.

Los cláxones me despertaron abruptamente de mi burbuja. A mi alrededor, el mundo seguía girando y yo no me podía quedar en medio de la calle suspirando por una desconocida. Cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta que su auto ya había arrancado. Aceleré y en una maniobra arriesgada los alcancé y me ubiqué delante de ellos. El hombre que conducía me gritó, ella solo se asomó y noté sorpresa en su rostro.

Me encantó ver sus cejas elevadas hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Sonreí para mí, y zigzagueé con habilidad perdiéndome en las concurridas calles de aquella ciudad de leyendas.

Minutos después, por más que golpeara la madera el profesor nunca me dejó entrar. Suspiré casi quedándome sin oxígeno y con un gesto obsceno me marché arrastrando los pies. Enredé los dedos en mis cabellos negros, los revolví y tiré un poco de ellos.

_Tanto afán para nada,_ pensé.

Rodé los ojos y me dejé caer al suelo segundos después. Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y saqué una cajetilla; A la mierda la universidad y sus medidas anti-tabaco. Cogí un cigarrillo y me lo coloqué entre los labios. Busqué entre mi chaqueta un encendedor sin éxito alguno, maldije internamente.

De pronto, una sombra bloqueó la luz que entraba a mi retina.

-Inglesa, no deberías estar fumando en los pasillos-escuché.

-_Shut the fuck up_\- respondí rebuscando entre mi mochila.

-Mal día ¿eh?- sentí que se sentaban a mi lado.

-El abuelo no me dejó entrar-articulé como pude aún con la boca ocupada.

-Toma, fuego- él me pasó un encendedor y sonrió. En su cara se marcaron dos hoyuelos y su expresión me relajó un poco. Este chico siempre sabía cómo bajarme los niveles de estrés.

-Rafa, te lo juro que en mi vida había conducido más deprisa- di una calada.

-Lo sé inglesita, con lo rarita que eres con tu preciada motocicleta no tienes ni que decírmelo.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Eché un vistazo al sitio donde nos encontrábamos; era el segundo piso del bloque de filosofía y letras. Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido a excepción de nuestras voces. ¿Dónde estaban los universitarios a las siete de la mañana?

Di otra calada.

-Al menos me consuela haber visto a un bombón esta mañana-sonreí recordando aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaron.

-¿Rico bombón de chocolate para desayunar?-me quitó el cigarro y se quedó con él en los labios

-¿Tú no y que no fumabas?-le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Es una metáfora- dijo soltando el humo por la nariz-pongo esta cosa asesina en mi boca, pero no le doy en poder de matarme.

Sonreí y se lo arrebaté de los labios.

-¿Ese truco te sirve con alguna?-pregunté curiosa gesticulando con los dedos.

-Con alguna sí-se miró las uñas y sopló.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí de medio lado mirando hacia una pared llena de anuncios coloridos. A penas mi mirada deslumbró una cabellera rubia, me levanté como un resorte y arrojé la colilla por los suelos. Me miré con la cámara frontal de mi celular y cuando me hallé presentable me encaminé hacia la chica de cabellos color oro.

Ella no notó mi presencia, procuré ir despacio, sin prisas. Aunque mi intención era seguirla, no pretendía ser tan obvia. Caminé tras ella un par de segundos hasta que llegó y abrió la puerta del Coliseo. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando giró su cabeza casi descubriéndome-a esas horas nadie se aparecía por esos lares y mucho menos siendo lunes-. Me escondí detrás de una columna. No obstante, Me bastó solo con quedarme observando la pared frente a mí cinco segundos para perderla de vista, me frustré un poco, pero luego ubiqué su mochila perdiéndose por las puertas de los vestuarios. Empujé la gran puerta metálica con el mayor sigilo que pude. Hice una mueca rara; torcí los labios y fruncí un poco la frente y las cejas. Siguiendo su perfume la alcancé y terminé acorralándola contra uno de los cubículos de aquel baño. Le acaricié el rostro e intenté robarle un beso, pero me esquivó.

-El jueguito se acabó- me dijo seria empujándome suavemente.

El espejo reflejó mi imagen descolocada.

-¿Cómo así?- extrañada intenté acercármele, pero retrocedió.

-Sí, quiero hacer las cosas bien con Marshall-me dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Es en serio?- le tomé el mentón obligándola a mirarme. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció levemente el ceño. Y fue allí, cuando me di cuenta de que sí iba en serio.

-Sabes que me encantas-me dio un pequeño beso que me supo amargo. Me supo a despedida- pero esto no iba a funcionar. Lo mejor será dejarlo.

-Eso suena, a como si en realidad estuvieras rompiendo conmigo.

-Marcy, a Marshall no le agradas y ya sospecha que somos algo más que amigas.

-Está bien- suspiré- me tomaré nuestra ruptura con madurez- dije arrodillándome y aferrándome a su piernas fingiendo llorar.

-Marcy-dijo con mucha paciencia. Me levanté del suelo, le acaricié el rostro.

-Al menos dame un beso de despedida- pedí suspirando con resignación. Accedió con una sonrisa y no puedo decir que le besé hasta la sombra (como decía mi amigo Arjona), porque la magia se terminó cuando una porrista ingresó rompiendo con el momento. Nos separamos rápidamente, saludé con una genuflexión a la chica que acaba de ingresar e hice un ademán de despedida y me marché. Decidí irme a casa, al final la única clase que tenía era la de aquel viejo cascarrabias. Mientras iba rumbo al estacionamiento, jugueteé un rato con mis llaves haciéndolas girar y lanzándolas al aire. Una vez saliendo de la universidad, me llamó la atención una larga fila en la entrada.

_Oh claro, colegiales_. Pensé sonriendo con malicia. Amaba los comienzos de primer semestre y por ende a los pre-universitarios y a los novatos.

Me detuve y observé a las nuevas víctimas; se trataba de un grupo de chicas de un colegio de monjas. Todas con las faldas por debajo de las rodillas, con los uniformes bien planchados y sin una gota de maquillaje. Hacían caso en todo a la monja-profesora que las guiaba, armaron una fila ordenada y ahora en parejas se disponían a ingresar. Gran parte de ellas no parecía superar la mayoría de edad, todas hijas de mamá y papá.

-¿Buscando presas?- susurraron en mi oído y sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Giré la cabeza bruscamente topándome con los ojos azules de mi amigo Rafael.

-Imbécil, me asustaste- respondí colocándome la mano en el pecho.

-Imbécil tú que tiras las colillas pudiendo provocar un incendio y te vas detrás de mi hermana, a hacer, quién sabe qué perversiones.

-No hicimos nada, Fiona terminó conmigo- comenté con la vista fija en una chica de la entrada.

-Digamos, que se acabó el sexo esporádico con Fiona- dijo.

-Algo así, ella se lo pierde-Dije. Y aún mirando a la pelirroja de la entrada, caí en cuenta de que era la misma chica de esta mañana. Levanté las cejas y sonreí de medio lado. Sí, era ella.

-¿A quién tanto miras?

-A ella- le indiqué con la cabeza.

-¿A ella?-la señaló con el dedo.

-Animal, no señales con el dedo. Sí a ella.

-La conozco- dijo y mi rostro se iluminó. Me giré sobre mis talones, le tomé de los brazos musculosos y le animé a que continuara hablando- es a la chica a la que Fiona da clases de francés.

-Consígueme su número-pedí.

-Ni sé cómo se llama- resopló encogiéndose de hombros -espera, creo que tiene que ver algo con el chicle. _Bubble…Bubblegum _creo que es. Al menos su apellido.

Interesante.

-¿Cómo me ves?- pregunté acomodándome la cazadora negra.

-¿Además de flacucha y pálida te refieres?- me molestó. Este hombre amaba joderme la vida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le arrebaté sus anteojos _hipster_ sin nada de aumento. Me acomodé el cabello en una coleta alta. Me saqué la chaqueta y la guardé en mi mochila. Corrí deprisa hasta alcanzar un baño. Al entrar me topé con un par de chicas; una se lavaba las manos y la otra se retocaba el maquillaje. Las saludé y les guiñé un ojo, me acerqué al lavamanos y me mojé la cara. Cogí un poco de maquillaje de Fiona que traía en mi mochila y me emperifollé. Salí de allí siendo otra Marceline.

Regresé rápidamente donde Rafa, quién me miró extrañado. Hice caso omiso de su expresión y le pregunté por la chica chicle.

-Creo que van camino a la biblioteca.

-Gracias- le dije dejándolo solo en el pasillo. De mi mochila saqué un cuaderno con unas fotocopias. Ya tenía el plan armado en la mente.

Me di prisa, subí las escaleras y logré divisarla. _Lucky me_, estaba al final de la fila; era de las más altas. Sonreí para mí y fingí ir con mucha prisa a la biblioteca hasta que "sin querer" choqué con ella.

-Lo siento- comenté comenzando a recoger las hojas que se me habían ido volando con el golpe. Ella me ayudó a recogerlas.

Me miró y pareció no reconocerme. _Y menos mal_, pensé.

Por un instante consideré marcharme, pero esos ojos me incitaban a querer saber más de la persona en frente mía.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-advirtió siguiendo al grupo.

Las dudas que tenía acerca de seguir con el juego se disiparon.

-Perdona, podrías hacerme un favor-pedí llamando su atención.

Ella giró curiosa y ladeó su cabeza.

-Dime-dijo con duda.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunté mientras anotaba en un cuaderno.

-Ehhh…17-titubeó jugando con su falda.

-Perfecto-le dije-verás, mi nombre es Marceline soy estudiante de Psicología y estamos realizando una encuesta a colegiales. Queremos saber tu opinión acerca de la homosexualidad.

Vaciló un momento y sus ojos reflejaron inseguridad, desvió su mirada y comentó:

-Pienso que está mal-bufó.

No me debería de extrañar su pensamiento, más sabiendo que viene de un colegio de monjas. Pero una minúscula parte de mí se desilusionó, pero al mismo tiempo supe ignorarla y seguí con mi teatro.

-Por ende, debo suponer que no estás a favor ni del matrimonio ni de la adopción de este colectivo-dije y ella asintió-Pero, me gustaría saber ¿por qué?-la encaré levantando el mentón.

-Pues porque está mal-dijo incómoda. Me dio tanta ternura su incomodidad que reprimí una sonrisa. _Si supiera_, pensé.

Un tanto incómoda avanzó para no quedarse atrás de su grupo. Observé su silueta perdiéndose por los pasillos de aquella universidad pensando en todos los prejuicios que debían de rondar por esa cabecita. Y no, no era psicóloga; era diseñadora gráfica, pero hasta para eso se notaba a leguas su nivel desinformación. No era de extrañar, lo más probable es que su familia se hubiera regido bajo normas muy estrictas de religión. Pero para eso estaba yo, para llevarla por el camino del mal y desbancar sus fundamentados prejuicios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciales:**

El capítulo tendrá varios saltos y cambios de perspectiva, así que no se me asusten pequeños saltamontes.

**Capítulo 2**

Decidí ingresar en la biblioteca, iba detrás del grupo a una distancia prudente. Sabía que podía notar mi mirada en su cuello por la forma en que se lo rascaba, en ocasiones volteaba y me observaba. Me hacía la indiferente, solo era una más en ese edificio. Algo en esa chica me indicaba que jugaba para mi equipo, que le gustaban las mujeres en algún modo.

Aunque para mí, todos son bisexuales en potencia.

Al ingresar, saludé a un par de personas en el recinto. El lugar no se encontraba lleno, solo había un par de chicas ocupando unas mesas con sus portátiles, y un chico preguntaba algo a la bibliotecaria sobre un libro de cálculo. _None of my bussiness*, _les dije adiós a los números desde hacía mucho tiempo. Seguí con cautela y predije la ruta por la que las estaban guiando. Todo indicaba que subirían y posteriormente irían al sótano. Perfecto.

Fingí una molestia en la pierna y bajé por el ascensor de discapacitados. Me senté en las escaleras que conectaban con la sala de estudio del sótano. Pasarían obligadas por donde yo me encontraba, sonreí con malicia. Para hacer la espera más amena, saqué mi tableta de la mochila y comencé a jugar _Talking Angela*._ Pero después de un par de minutos de estar puteando a la gata Angela, me harté de esperar. Me levanté, giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a marcharme, empero unas voces me llamaron la atención.

Sonreí de lado y me peine con los dedos. Le di un vistazo a los mensajes de mi móvil y sonreí. En una fila ordenada, las estudiantes pasaron a mi lado siguiendo las flechas en las escaleras que indicaban por donde tenían que bajar. Con paciencia, esperé hasta que desfilaran todas, cuando me topé con sus ojos me levanté y la retuve con delicadeza del brazo.

-Disculpa, te hice la encuesta y aún no sé tu nombre- le dije sin titubear, mirándola fijamente.

Sorprendida me escaneó con la mirada, cuando reparó en mi rostro sus facciones se tornaron un poco frías. Me soltó con educación del brazo, parecía como si mis manos ardieran en su piel. Pero todo, su expresión junto con la forma en que hablaba me indicó que sabía a qué estaba jugando.

-Nunca me dijiste nada de nombres, solo me abordaste con tus preguntas acerca de ya tu sabes.

-No sé qué se supone que debería saber, ¿me explicas?-dije jugando un poco con ella.

-Mejor búscate a alguien a quién en verdad le intereses- me dijo comenzando a enfadarse, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Alguien ha hablado de intereses? Solo te estoy pidiendo el nombre-me hice la inocente y me encogí de hombros.

...

Maldición, tenía razón. Nunca me habló de nombres, pero sabía a qué estaba jugando y me aterrorizaba creer que una parte de mi pudiera seguirle el juego, así que me torné a la defensiva. Interpuse entre ella y yo una barrera gélida de indiferencia que me protegía de sus ataques. Y con sus ataques, me refería a indirectas. Después de aquella relación tan desastrosa, me había prometido a mí misma ser la persona que todos esperaban que fuera. Realizaría mi pregrado en Química y continuaría con la industria familiar de dulces. Así que en mi mente no había lugar para aquella chica de ojos negros.

-Ehhh, te fuiste- chascó los dedos sonriendo. Elevé un poco mis cejas cuando me di cuenta que seguía de pie en la escalera. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a andar hacía mi grupo.

-Espera-alzó la voz y varias personas la quedaron mirando. La ignoré, no me digné a voltear, di un par de zancadas hasta alcanzar a una amiga que iba unos metros adelante.

-Bonnie, ¿conoces a Marcy?-me preguntó. Desconcertada fruncí el ceño y encogiéndome de hombros le dije que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacías hablando con ella?- me tomó por sorpresa el hecho que una de mis amigas la conociera. Suspiré muy levemente.

-Me dijo que estudiaba Psicología y que quería hacerme una encuesta-resumí, no ahondaría en detalles.

-Que yo sepa, Marcy no estudiaba Psicología sino Diseño gráfico-colocó una mano en su barbilla pensativa. _Magnifique, _me mintió.Así mi corazón tenía una razón para empezar a odiarla e ignorar los latidos que me agobiaron hace unos segundos. Pero, sin quererlo, debía admitir que dentro de mí un pequeño malestar comenzó a nacer.

-Quizá se haya cambiado de carrera-siguió hablando-no, Marcy ama mucho el diseño. Espera.

Se volteó y en un par de zancadas jaló a la sujeta que respondía al nombre de Marcy y la trajo a mi lado. Solo quería que la tierra me tragase y que Jenny tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Marcy, ¿te cambiaste de carrera?-preguntó curiosa.

-Eh, no- desvió la mirada al verse atrapada. ¡Ja! A ver con qué excusa saldría.

-¿Y entonces por qué le dijiste a mi amiga Bonnie que estudiabas eso?-siguió con el interrogatorio. Qué inocente de Jenny, ya yo sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero me hice la tonta esperando ver su reacción.

-Mucho gusto Bonnie, Marceline-ignoró totalmente la pregunta, me tendió la mano y sonrió seductoramente.

Me descolocó.

-Bueno, en realidad no se llama Bonnie, se llama Bonnibel Bubbglegum-dijo Jenny rogando por atención.

Un aplauso para Jenny, ahora no solo sabía mi apodo sino mi nombre completo. Tenía que prepararme para la _stalkeada*. _

-Bubblegum, me suena mucho ese apellido- me sometió a escrutinio.

-Pues obvio, la familia Bubblegum es la dueña de _Candy Kindom, _la empresa que hace unas golosinas muy ricas- respondió por mí de nuevo. Codeó amistosamente a Marceline, pero esta solo forzó una sonrisa.

-Seguro que son ricas-me miró con galantería. Desvié la mirada.

-Demasiado-cerró Jenny.

-Bueno, ya casi es hora de almuerzo. Las invitó-sugirió. La negativa por mi parte era inminente, abrí la boca para responder pero se me adelantó.

-Por aquí, hacen un pollo con champiñones que está de muerte- sonrió y me dieron ganas de acompañarla de verdad, pero no. No quería ilusionarme.

-Tenemos que seguir al grupo-indiqué, era una excusa bastante lógica.

-Si estudiarán en esta universidad, ya tendrán tiempo para conocer todos los lugares. Además yo les puedo servir de guía-y dale. Ella seguía con el jueguito.

-Eso es verdad- continúo mi amiga con una sonrisita-vamos Bonnie.

...

_Fuck_ Jenny. Siempre me había caído mal, era la típica vecina fastidiosa con problemas de autoestima que se empeñaba en ser mi amiga. Desde que la había defendido de unos hijos de puta que le hacían bullying, me tenía en un pedestal. A veces, llegaba a pensar que tenía un cuarto con una foto mía rodeada con velas. _Creppy_. Era demasiado rara, pero debía de admitir que en estos momentos me caía como anillo al dedo.

-Yo invito. Eso sí, tengan consideración con mi bolsillo-bromeé intentado romper un poco el hielo con ella.

Jenny rio exageradamente elevando innecesariamente los decibelios de su voz. Me dio un codazo "amistoso" que por poco me avienta al suelo.

Sonreí forzosamente y observé como ella rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Y bien?-seguí.

-No tengo hambre-concluyó, rogándole con la mirada a su amiga que se fueran.

Me encantaba ponerla nerviosa o incómoda.

Pero sin pedirlo, el destino jugó a mi favor en aquel momento. Su estómago rugió de tal manera, que no solo nosotras lo escuchamos sino demás gente que se encontraba por ahí.

Reprimí una sonrisa y ella apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?- levanté una ceja y ella suspiró derrotada.

Salimos de la universidad hacía un restaurante que yo conocía. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, era como mi válvula de escape de la realidad. Al estar en una especie de pendiente, el paisaje era precioso. Tanto verde me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir parte de la naturaleza. Y además, la comida le daba un plus extra a aquel local.

Una vez llegamos, les abrí la puerta a ambas cediéndoles el paso. Bonnie lo observaba todo con curiosidad; las ventanas eran enormes, podías ver los automóviles circulando en ambas direcciones. En las mesas, se encontraban talladas figuras representativas de los nativos de aquella región. Y a pesar de que era un lugar pequeño, era acogedor.

Le indiqué a uno de los meseros que iríamos a la terraza. Él asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a buscarnos la carta.

Una vez que nos hallamos sentadas, rompí el silencio.

-¿Qué les parece?-pregunté perdiéndome en el horizonte.

-Es precioso-respondió la pelirroja como autómata. Al instante parecía haberse retractado internamente.

-Sí, es muy precioso- concordó su amiga-Debes de traer a muchas de tus conquistas aquí ¿no?

Gracias, no de verdad gracias. Esta mujer no hacía más que echar tierra en mi imagen.

El camarero entró en escena, lo cual fue como un alivio para mí.

-Les dejo la carta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos las tres comiendo en un cómodo silencio. Agradecía el hecho de que Jenny tuviera la boca llena, lo que la obligaba a mantenerse callada. Bonnie, comía su ensalada César con tranquilidad y elegancia, mientras que yo devoraba el pollo con champiñones. De tomar pedí simplemente agua, la pelirroja pidió, como era de esperarse, un té helado y mi vecina una gaseosa.

No obstante, un mensaje en mi celular llamó nuestra atención.

Lo miré, era de Fiona.

"_¿Dónde estás Marcy?"_

"_Tú me terminaste. En teoría, tengo derecho a conocer a nuevas personas"._

Le respondí en broma. Aún no me hacía gracia, el sexo con Fiona era increíble.

"_Idiota, sabes que te amo, pero que nuestra relación no podía seguir así". _

"_Por mí sí que podría"._

"_Eres imposible". _

"_Pero me echarás de menos, lo sé ;)"_

"_Sí. Oye, Rafa me dijo que estabas detrás de mí alumna. Ten mucho cuidado Marceline"._

"_¿Cuidado por qué? ¿Acaso es alguna loca medicada?"._

"_No es eso. Es su familia"._

"_¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero conocer a su familia?"._

"_Solo te lo advierto"._

"_Relájate. Deja lo celos para otra ocasión y déjame disfrutar"._

"_Es en serio Marceline"._

"_No me jodas". _

Corté con los mensajes frunciendo un poco el ceño. Desactivé los datos y noté las miradas de ambas chicas sobre mí.

-¿Alguna pelea de pareja?-insistió Jenny con el temita de la pareja.

Negué con la cabeza, el mesero comenzaba a retirar los platos.

De repente, como si el azar jugara a mi favor de nuevo, el móvil de Jenny comenzó a vibrar en la mesa, lo que la obligó a macharse y contestar.

El silencio que antes había imperó aún con más fuerza, con tanta que hasta llegó a incomodarme. Noté como el viento se colaba por debajo del mantel y amenazaba con hacer volar los vasos de vidrio. La chica sentada delante de mí esquivaba mi mirada y fingía leer algunos mensajes.

-Así que Bonnibel, ¿tú nombre tiene algún significado?

-No que yo sepa- me miró desconcertada.

-¿Alguna historia detrás?-continué, pero parecía de todo menos dispuesta a tener una conversación conmigo.

-Ni idea-se encogió de hombros.

-Eres difícil eh-dije estirándome un poco-mi nombre lo eligió mi abuelo, lo sacó de alguna sitcom* que vio en la tele. Marceline era una actriz que lo tenía loco-sonreí recordando al viejo Simon, suspiré.

-Vaya-dijo mirando al suelo-¿le quieres mucho?-me preguntó. Me sorprendió el hecho que siguiera la conversación.

-Le quiero como no te imaginas. Él murió hace un año en un accidente-mi mirada se perdió en la lejanía por un momento. Su recuerdo aún seguía vivo en mí y me quemaba por dentro.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas-le dije-son cosas que pasan.

Suspiré. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del ambiente.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho porque Jenny regresó.

-Disculpen, mi madre que habla mucho.

Yo observé a la pelirroja y noté que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Le guiñé un ojo indicándole que todo estaba en orden en lo que respecta ese tema. Ella, como siempre, me evadió.

-¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

-No-respondimos al unísono.

-Marcy, deberías venir a nuestra fiesta de graduación-sugirió poniendo una de sus manos en mi antebrazo.

La miré con cautela. De repente el móvil de Bonnie comenzó a silbar. La observé que leyó el mensaje con desconcierto, se levantó y nos dijo que se iba.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó su amiga.

-Mi profesora de francés necesitaba verme, tengo que volver a la universidad-dijo recogiendo su bolso.

Estúpida Fionna, todo esto era obra suya.

Resoplé de mala gana.

Continuará.

**Notas finales:**

**None of my bussiness:** no es mi problema.

**Talking Angela:** aplicación que permite chatear con una gata llamada Angela. Según unos rumores, la aplicación tiene fama de pedófila.

**Stalkeada:** dícese del hecho de stlakear. Chismear.

**Sitcom:** comedia de situación.

Chicas y chicos, gracias por leer. Disculpen las groserías que a veces se me escapan y también el hecho que desaparezca de la faz de internet. Ya terminé el semestre y ahora en vacaciones espero dedicarme más a esta historia o al menos intentarlo.

Y nada más que decir, solo desearte que tengas un bonito día.

Y acuérdate que es un acto de irresponsabilidad no dedicar tiempo a ti misma/o.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Chloee.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bueno ya sé que me tarde un siglo en actualizar! lo siento. Mi musa renunció.

De verdad lo siento, trataré de subir capítulo más de seguido. Este en especial me gustó mucho. Disfrútalo como yo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Marceline era tan genial, tan indiferente, tan irreverente y tan rebelde. Le encantaba. Una palabra suya bastaría para excitarla. Era su sueño desde que se había mudado en aquel mugroso edificio que parecía sacado de alguna película de bajo presupuesto; fachada de color naranja vómito, con una calle llena de baches donde, cuando llovía, se formaban enormes charcos. No obstante, todo ese denigrante paisaje pasaba inadvertido para la chica de instituto con la presencia de su amor platónico Marceline Abadeer. La admiraba, la idolatraba y hasta en cierto punto se encontraba totalmente obsesionada con ella. Solo se lamentaba el hecho de que Marcy no viviera allí. Un par de meses atrás, después del incidente con aquellos bastardos de su clase, decidió indagar más a fondo sobre su salvadora. Realizó un registro de sus entradas y salidas en aquel apartamento. Entre semana solía aparecer los lunes y los miércoles, los sábados se quedaba a dormir. No sabía a quién visitaba la chica pelinegra, pero su halo de misterio la atraía tanto que un día decidió seguirla. Tuvo suerte de que aquel día hubiera tomado el autobús y no hubiera usado su motocicleta, se sentó en uno de los asientos delanteros para no ser descubierta. Unos quince minutos después, la pelinegra se bajó, caminó hasta llegar a un departamento mucho más decente que en el que ella vivía. Observó cómo se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca mientras rebuscaba algo en el buzón para segundos después perderse tras las puertas de aquel lugar.

Suspiró. Siempre lo hacía todo de una forma tan sexy que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina al verla.

El sonido de un perro ladrando en la calle la sacó de sus recuerdos. Vociferó un "¡Cállate, estúpido perro!", Se acomodó en su cama y tomó el portátil que se encontraba encendido, escribió la dirección de Facebook y al instante ya estaba conectada. Echó un vistazo a la gente que se hallaba en línea. Resopló, nada interesante. Sin embargo, le llegó una invitación a una fiesta que llamó su atención. Al instante abrió una ventana de chat.

_"Hola amigui, cuéntame sobre la fiesta"._

Esperó un par de segundos por la respuesta

_"Jenny, ¿tú yendo a mis fiestas? eso es raro"._

Era una chica que no salía mucho de casa. Más bien, solía retraerse mucho en sí misma. Tenía pocos amigos en el colegio, pero era una de las mentes más brillantes de su clase. En términos de trabajo, era muy cotizada.

_"Simplemente con tanto estudio creo que me haría bien desconectar un poco"._

_"Este último año ha sido asqueroso"._

_"Un poco sí, la verdad"_

Cuando vio que había leído el mensaje y no le contestaba se enfadó, pero continuó escribiendo.

_"Así que dime ¿dónde es y a qué horas hay que estar?"_

_"Vaya, que vas en serio. Pensé que había sido una broma"._

Ignoró el mensaje.

_"¿Y bien?_

_"Es en casa de mi tía, los datos están en la invitación"._

Lo leyó y al instante abrió la página.

_"Bien, allí estaré"._

_"Ok"_

_"Llevaré a Bonnibel"._

La otra chica mandó un emoji sorprendido. La ignoró totalmente y salió del Facebook.

Tenía un plan en mente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella "excursión" a la universidad. Lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de no tener noticias a cerca de aquella chica que había intentado coquetear con ella. Lo más probable es que hubiese desistido. Una parte de sí misma se encontraba agradecida con este hecho, pero otra parte ansiaba tener noticias suyas. Algo tenía que le llamaba la atención. Además de su físico, le parecía en cierto modo ¿interesante? Quizá por ser alguien muy distinto a su círculo de amistades.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Se la pasó pensando todos estos días en lo que podría estar haciendo. Es más, buscó su perfil en las redes sociales con poco éxito por lo restringidos que estos se encontraban. Hasta pensó en crear un usuario falso, pero al instante desecho la idea. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Solo había compartido un día con aquella joven que, por cierto, le había mentido para acercarse a ella. Aunque tenía que reconocer que fue algo ingenioso a la vez le aterraba, ¿cómo supo su condición con solo mirarla? ¿quizá fue por azar? ¿o quizá es de esas personas que piensan que pueden conquistar a todo el mundo? No lo sabía, y estas dudas le estaban carcomiendo el cerebro y ya bastaba.

Se levantó de la cama como un resorte y decidió darse una ducha para acallar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un cambio de aire. Una vez ingreso al baño le puso el cerrojo a la puerta y observó su imagen en el espejo. Evitaba pensar en que podría ser la prolongación de su madre, su mismo rostro dos décadas más joven. Y su cuerpo, su cuerpo era idéntico, podría decirse que la mayor diferencia entre ambas radicaba en el color de sus ojos; los suyos negros como el carbón y los de su progenitora eran azul cielo. La amaba, pero se rehusaba a tener su mismo destino.

Colocó una lista de reproducción de Spotify en su móvil, al instante comenzó a sonar She will be loved de Maroon 5. En un momento de su vida, esa canción le arrebataba sonrisas amargas y también lágrimas, pero el tiempo había servido como bálsamo para su corazón. Ahora no eran más que recuerdos.

Suspiró. Mojó su larga cabellera cobriza. Amaba su color de cabello y lo mejor de todo es que era natural, heredado de su padre. Su padre era un alemán radicado hacía 23 años en Ooo aún con problemas de adaptación. Una de sus franquicias más importantes se hallaba allí y había que seguir con el negocio.

Continuó duchándose hasta que sintió que tocaban la puerta del baño.

Cogió una toalla y se amarró en ella. Dio dos pasos y abrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te busca Jenny, está en la sala-dijo una mujer parecida a su madre.

-En cinco minutos bajo-contestó.

-Bueno, pero cuando salgas no chorrees el piso.

-Ok-dijo y procuró ir casi en puntillas y corriendo hasta su habitación. Cogió una blusa rosada que halló a la mano y un jean color gris. Se colocó unas baletas (manoletinas), y bajó sin prisa las escaleras. Observó a Jenny charlando con su "madrastra" a cerca de algún permiso.

-Hola-saludó a Jenny y se sentó a su lado.

-Bonnie, le comentaba aquí a tu madre lo que me dijiste de ir a quedarte a dormir en mi casa para terminar de estudiar para los exámenes de la semana entrante.

Nunca le había dicho nada de quedarse a dormir en su casa el fin de semana. Algo planeaba Jenny.

-No nos habías dicho nada Bonnibel-respondió fingiendo amabilidad.

-Es que no me había acordado-le siguió la corriente preguntándole con la mirada qué sucedía.

-Vaya dónde tienes la cabeza niña, ¿cuándo tenías planeado ir?-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta noche-respondió Jenny por mi-por favor, déjela ir.

-No lo sé-dijo agarrándose el mentón-¿Cuando volvería?

-El domingo por la tarde-de nuevo su amiga entrometida hablo.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-coincidimos ambas al unísono.

-Que estés para misa de 8.

-Lo estará- accedió Jenny sin mi consentimiento.

No sé que locura estuviese pasando por su mente pero no pensaba seguirle el juego.

La música retumbaba en sus tímpanos amenazando con dejarlas sordas. Bonnibel se tapó los oídos mientras observaba el ambiente; había unas cuantas sillas colocadas en una fila junto a la pared dando lugar a una pista de baile improvisada. Al finalizar había una puerta, a su lado había comida chatarra y una persona haciendo de barman. Un gigantesco equipo de sonido reproducía una lista cutre bajada de YouTube, un flash segador iluminaba y oscurecía la habitación. Entre los presentes se encontró con algunos compañeros de clase que se sorprendieron de ver a las cerebritos de clase en aquella reunión, también vio a otros que las miraban con lascivia, decidió ignorarlos. En menuda cueva había terminado por meterse, esperaba que Jenny cumpliera con la promesa de marcharse antes de las 12.

Pero Jenny había comenzando a beber. Tenía un vaso con líquido sospechoso en sus manos. Según ella, necesitaba desinhibirse. En verdad le preocupaba la manera desmedida en que estaba bebiendo, llamaba tanto la atención su forma de beber que la dueña de la casa se les acerco.

-Hola chicas, genial la fiesta eh-comentó. Bonnibel, levantó una ceja incrédula que pasó desapercibida por ambas chicas.

-Está de puta madre- respondió Jenny.

-Lo sé. Oye, y no sabía que bebías-dijo la chica.

-Grumosa, Jenny no bebe-respondió la chica de cabellos rojos.

-Pues yo veo que lo está haciendo. ¡Ese es el espíritu!-gritó y le sirvió otro trago.

Si esas tramaba Jenny, pues muy bien que puede llegar sola a casa en taxi, pensó.

Giró sus talones y se topó con un chico rubio con cuerpo de culturista. Debía reconocer que se veía horrible con esa musculosa que le marcaba los pezones. Dio un par de pasos en un intento de esquivarlo.

-¿Además de bailar el vals quieres un trago guapa?- apenas eran las 11 y aquel hombre ya iba totalmente ebrio-Pero también hay muffins en la mesa. Los hice yo mismo- se golpeó a sí mismo el pecho.

Con una sonrisa fingida asintió dando un par de pasos largos hacia la salida. Quería respirar aire.

Al sentir la brisa fresca chocar contra su rostro, sonrió.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho al observar que la chica a la que había estado añorando hace unas semanas, se bajaba de su moto. Se había quitado el casco y su cabello negruzco caía por sus hombros y espalda. Varios chicos/as la miraban embobados/as. Ella solo sonrió a un par de personas, y afortunadamente no notó la presencia de Bonnibel. La susodicha, dio la vuelta de inmediato y como exhalación ingresó de nuevo en la vivienda. Su corazón latía desbocado. Cogió una bebida de la mesa y se la tomó de un trago. Era amarga y su garganta ardió, le dieron ganas de devolver el líquido transparente pero no lo hizo. Para sacarse el mal sabor que le había dejado la bebida, tomó uno de los muffins que le había dicho el sujeto de hace un momento. Cuando lo mordió le supo extraño, pero aún así se lo terminó todo. Debió haber comido más que una simple manzana, Jenny si sabía a lo que venía y por eso se había atiborrado en la cena.

Cuando estuvieran en la casa Jenny tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

Se sentó en una silla y tamborileó los dedos en sus piernas. Observó como una pareja se besaba a su lado con ahínco, parecía que se iban a comer ahí mismo. Rodó un poco su asiento lejos de aquellos dos. Otra pareja bailaba o tenía sexo en medio de la pista, no se sabía, era todo muy confuso. Unas chicas reían en una esquina y bailaban juntas como si no hubiera mañana. A unos metros suyo venía Jenny colgando del cuello de Marceline. Bonnie las observó con curiosidad. Su amiga parecía tener ya unos tragos encima, mientras que la pelinegra parecía fastidiada del amarre. Ambas caminaban en su dirección, cuando Abadeer la denotó su rostro demostró sorpresa, pero al instante frunció el ceño cuando Jenny intentó besarla. Se apartó y la dejó con un chico que por allí pasaba, se encaminó hacía donde Bonnibel, quién se perdía ante una puerta.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí y se mojó la cara, comenzaba a sentirse mal. Quería bailar y perder el- control. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

-No sabía que frecuentabas este tipo de lugares-la sonrisa de Marceline a través del espejo la excito un poco. Se veía tan sensual con ese pantalón negro ajustado y con aquella blusa roja con un poco de escote. No tenía tacones y su maquillaje era muy favorecedor. Sus ojos la acecharon.

-Culpa de Jenny, que me trajo aquí diciéndome que era una fiesta de lo más sana.

-Las fiestas de Grumosa son de todo menos sanas- rio, colocando los brazos en forma de jarra-¿estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien-dijo convenciéndose también a sí misma. No sabía que le sucedía pero su realidad se empezaba a tornar un poco distorsionada.

-¿Bailas?-Su pregunta fue adornada con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién?-preguntó como tonta.

-Pues yo creo que tú, no veo a nadie más aquí. A menos que el inodoro quiera bailar una pieza ¿vienes?-bromeó.

-¿El inodoro o yo?-la verdad el retrete se tornaba algo surrealista para ella.

-Qué divertida eres, venga vamos-la tomó de la manos y la jaló para la pista de baile.

Empezó a sonar Pégame tu vicio de Eddy Herrera. Al instante, Marceline comenzó a bailar el merengue con gran maestría y estilo, Bonnibel como podía le seguía el ritmo. Más de una vez la pisó, pero la pelinegra no se molestaba en lo absoluto, es más le divertía.

-Soy un desastre. Estoy muy tiesa- confesó apenada.

-Solo es cuestión de soltarle y dejarse llevar. Escucha la música-le habló como pudo a causa de la música.

-No paro de pisarte.

-No importa, déjate de llevar. Mira- y de un momento a otro le tomó la cadera con las manos y las movió al ritmo de la canción. Bonnibel se sorprendió con el tacto, pero a esas alturas del partido ya nada le importaba. Solo quería bailar y más todavía con esa maestra. Se dejó llevar.

-Eso está mejor-le susurró al oído-ahora no levantes tanto las rodillas.

Le hizo caso y al cabo de unos segundos estaba bailando. ¡Estaba bailando! ¡La cerebrito estaba bailando! Se sorprendió a si misma.

Bailaron juntas la canción, muy juntas. De momentos se separaban y daban varias vueltas. Parecían toda una pareja de novias.

-Ay no importa si eres una pérdida, si bebes, si fumas,esa tu vida, pero ven pégame tu vicio. El vicio de tus labios- le cantó la letra de la canción a la pelinegra, quién solo se limitó a sonreír.

Después de acabar la canción, sonó La Temperatura de Maluma. Pero Bonnibel, solo necesitaba aire. Ya no sabía dónde se encontraba, sentía que sus pies no pisaban la tierra, todo le daba vuelta, ¿dónde estaba?

-¿Oye, Bonnie estás bien? ¿¡Bonnie!?- fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

Y bueno, continuará.  
La parte de Eddy Herrera fue totalmente dedicada a mi madre.  
Espero comentarios y tomatazos. Todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer. Ten un bonito día o noche (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Bonnibel-escuchó que una persona pronunciaba su nombre. Aquella voz sonaba tan distante y tan lejana que bien podía haber sido producto de su imaginación. Se sentía ajena a su cuerpo, alienada. El suelo comenzaba a balancearse sobre sus pies, imitando a un terremoto. No veía más que fragmentos distorsionados de realidad. ¿Pero, qué era la realidad en esos momentos?

-Hey, me escuchas. Soy yo, Marceline-sintió un leve zarandeo sobre sus hombros que le hizo volver, un segundo, del mundo surrealista en el que se hallaba. Al reconocer a Marceline, se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de apoyo. Estaba enormemente agradecida de que hubiese sido ella quién estuviera a su lado y no un borracho. Se apretó más hacia aquella que le servía de ancla, buscando refugio. Hincó la barbilla en sus hombros, mientras que la pelinegra la cargó a horcajadas sobre sí y la llevó hasta una habitación sin antes trastabillar un poco. Tuvieron suerte de que el cuarto se encontrase vacío. Abadeer dio un par de pasos y con delicadeza dejó a la pelirroja sobre la cama, cayendo sin querer, encima suyo. Con sutileza se soltó de su amarre. Y después de una breve conversación entre ambas, la azabache había salido dejándola sola entre aquellas paredes.

Se sentía agitada, sentía como su corazón latía con vehemencia y algunas veces llegaba hasta a doler. Desorientada, intentó cerrar los ojos en busca de un poco de estabilidad, pero todo parecía una película barata hecha con mala iluminación y baja calidad. No lograba mantener una secuencia de imágenes coherentes, tampoco prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, y muchos menos logró sentir el bulto que caía a su lado en la cama.

Al cabo de unos cuántos minutos, fue un poco consciente de la situación. Aunque todavía desorientada, logró erguirse sobre el colchón. Su mirada se posó en la forma en que vibraban los cuadros de aquella habitación debido a la música, ¿cuánto tiempo más aguantarían sin caerse? pensó. Echó un vistazo al cuarto dónde se encontraba y lo que vio, la dejó helada, e hizo que abriese los ojos como platos; a su lado, su amiga tenía sexo con el chico ebrio que le había ofrecido alcohol. Su amiga, la misma Jenny que inocentemente le había confesado que quería que su primera vez fuese especial, ahora se encontraba arrugando unas sábanas mientras pedía a gritos más. En ese instante, sintió un cúmulo de emociones dónde predominó la vergüenza, pero también sentía asco y rabia. Como pudo, se levantó de aquella cama. Buscó con la mirada a su bolso, pero lo único que pudo notar era cómo el sujeto penetraba con fuerza a Jenny sin una pizca de pudor. Con un par de zancadas largas, logró quitar el cerrojo y salir de allí.

El pasillo estaba poco iluminado, sus sentidos no estaban del todo pendientes de su alrededor, por lo que optó por caminar siguiendo el tacto de las paredes. El mundo era escoria para ella en esos momentos. No quería estar allí, quería huir, correr, esfumarse. Pero aún le quedaba un trecho para llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando llegó al borde las escaleras, se aferró tanto a la baranda que sus nudillos se marcaron blancos en sus manos.

-Ven acá-le dijo alguien que posteriormente la ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Esa persona, hizo de barrera entre ella y el resto, y como un guardaespaldas la llevó hacia la salida. Cuando un golpe de aire fresco la golpeó de lleno en la cara, sintió que volvía a estar viva. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

-Sígueme-la tomaron de la mano y la alejaron un poco de aquella casa. Caminó como autómata solo escuchando sus pisadas y las de la otra persona. Observó a su acompañante y denotó que era mujer. Vestía una cazadora negra y unos pantalones ajustados. Se le hacía conocida.

-Toma un poco de agua-le ordenaron. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un parque y que se encontraban al frente de una fuente de agua.

-Es potable-volvió a oír. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Marceline. Le pelinegra se encontraba preciosa bajo la luz de la luna.

Le hizo caso y tomó un poco de agua que le supo a gloria. Se mojó la cara y parte del cabello para despertarse un poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mejor-logró articular en un hilo de voz. Se pasó unos mechones de su cabello cobrizo detrás de las orejas y volvió a beber.

La pelinegra la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia una banca-siéntate.

Y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-No.

-¿De nada, de nada?

-Por eso te pregunto-contestó seria.

-Ya, no te enfades-sonrió-pues estábamos bailando y te desvaneciste en mis brazos.

-¿En serio?- dijo con poca emoción un montoncito de arena.

-Sí.

-No recuerdo-confesó.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas, un aire helado sopló haciendo tiritar a la pelirroja.

-Toma-la pelinegra se sacó la cazadora negra de cuero y se la ofreció. Bonnibel la tomó y se la colocó en busca de calor-ves, así esta mejor-sonrió Marceline.

-¿Y qué más?

-Bien, ¿y tú?-bromeó la pelinegra sacándole la primera sonrisa de la noche.

-Tonta-rodó los ojos divertida.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero a la vez le encantaba su compañía. Aunque no entendía qué tipo de interés pudiera tener una persona como Marceline en alguien como ella, ¿acaso se trataba de una apuesta o de un juego?

-No sabía que consumieras-le dijo sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta que tenía Bonnibel, una cajetilla y un encendedor.

-¿Disculpa?

-Esos síntomas que tenías-dio una calada-eran de una persona que ha estado colocada.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Ella en su vida había consumido ninguna droga, ni siquiera alcohol ¿cómo iba a estar colocada?

-Digamos que estabas en el lugar y en el momento equivocado ¿verdad?-sugirió.

La miró aún con un atisbo de terror en sus ojos.

-Yo no he consumido nada en mi vida-aseguró.

-¿De verdad? No te creo-sonrió Marceline entre el humo.

-Te lo juro. Aunque lo único que consumí fue un trago que había en la mesa y unos muffins…

-¡Bingo!-exclamó la pelinegra con el cigarro entre sus dedos, la pelirroja la observó como si se hubiese vuelto loca-he ahí el arma del crimen.

-¿El muffin?

-Grumosa es una porquería-sonrío divertida acordándose de la peli-morada. Sus fiestas siempre tenían que ser a lo Project X, haciendo honor a las bacanales.

Bonnibel ignoró su comentario. Aún no podía creer que había consumido, se sentía tan mal consigo misma. Ella desaprobada este tipo de comportamientos y allí estaba; superando los efectos de una droga.

-Me tengo que ir-se levantó de golpe, y sin mirar a la pelinegra, se fue en busca de su amiga.

Bajó una cuadra larga hasta que el ruido la guió hacia la casa correcta. Estaba tan cerca de entrar otra vez en ese mundo, que tuvo que armarse de valor. Respiró hondo y cuando se disponía a entrar en el jardín, una vibración en el costado le llamó la atención.

Fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que traía puesta la chaqueta de cuero de Marceline. Maldijo internamente. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un teléfono negro. Vio en la pantalla una llamada perdida. El celular volvió a sonar, no sabía qué hacer. La persona insistía mucho, debía ser importante.

¿Contesto o no contesto? Pensó. Al instante rechazó la idea, lo más sensato era buscarla y devolverle sus cosas. Volvió a suspirar y giró sobre sus talones, empero detrás de ella se dio cuenta de que una agitada pelinegra la venía siguiendo.

-Un día de estos, el tabaco va a acabar conmigo-dijo con una respiración irregular.

-Toma-le extendió el móvil y acto seguido se sacó la chaqueta.

La pelinegra recibió sus cosas y con curiosidad observó a la chica que tenía en frente, le parecía linda e interesante. Un poco temerosa del mundo a diferencia de la mayoría de adolescentes, pero había algo en su mirada que le hacía estar como en casa, que le hacía querer saber de ella, conocerla, quería poder hacerla reír.

-Deberías revisar las llamadas, deben ser importantes-dijo Bonnibel.

Marceline no vaciló en contestar, a esas horas debía ser algo realmente grave.

La pelirroja se quedó observando los gestos del rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente. Podía notar como su preocupación iba _in crescendo_ hasta que se convirtió en pánico.

-¿Que papá qué?-preguntó alarmada a la voz del otro lado línea.

-Mierda. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste? –continúo hablando.

La chica de colegio quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, quería ayudar, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía totalmente inútil.

-Voy para allá-culminó.

La pelirroja denotó el miedo en los ojos de la universitaria. Tuvo la tentación de darle un abrazo, pero era lo más inoportuno del mundo. Se contuvo.

-Me tengo que ir-Marceline se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mejórate- le dijo y se marchó.

La vio trotar hasta dónde se encontraba la motocicleta. Un par de personas se le acercaron en un intento de interacción social, pero ella los esquivó. Se montó en su vehículo y arrancó a una velocidad inhumana.

* * *

Había despertado hacía unos minutos. A su lado, un pecho subía y bajaba compasadamente, mientras que un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Se daba asco así misma, no pretendía que las cosas se le fuesen tanto de las manos. Marceline no había siquiera reparado su presencia en toda la noche, solo había tenido ojos para la pulcra, delicada y correcta Bonnibel. La odiaba, odiaba que aquella insignificante colegiala robase su atención y no ella. No comprendía cómo una chica escuálida, ratón de biblioteca, con unos ojos tan comúnmente vulgares pudiera despertar interés alguno en la universitaria. En cambio ella, ella tenía un cuerpo envidiable, unos ojos azul cielo preciosos, un promedio excelente, y lo más importante de todo; aceptaba completamente su sexualidad, no era una reprimida como la dulce princesa.

Por eso cuando las vio a ambas bailando como una pareja, sintió unos celos desmesurados. Bebió unos cuantos vasos de vodka hasta que sintió que el alcohol le hacía efecto. En un principio se mareó, pero después la sensación de libertad fue increíble. Bailó con el mejor amigo de Marceline con el que la había visto varias veces, era rubio y tenía los músculos desarrollados; se abrazó a él mientras que con la mirada las seguía a ambas. Bonnibel se abrazó del cuello de la pelinegra, de pronto sintió cómo su pecho se oprimió y cómo sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su amiga le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Al ver la sonrisa de ambas las náuseas acudieron a su cuerpo, se separó del chico y se encaminó hacia grumosa.

-Vaya, quién viera a la princesita eh-comentó con sorna.

No quería voltear y ver el espectáculo que estaba dando su amiga.

-Hoy ha sido una noche de sorpresas-dijo otra chica.

-Grumosa, tienes algo fuerte.

La chica de cabellos púrpuras la observó divertida:

-Tómate esto-le ofreció un vaso con una bebida color verde, el vaso no se encontraba lleno, de hecho estaba casi vacío.

Se lo tomó, siguió hablando unos minutos con esas chicas y después no se acordaba de nada, se había formado una laguna en sus recuerdos. Lo único que tenía claro es que había tenido sexo con un desconocido en una fiesta sacada de película y que Bonnibel y Marceline se habían besado.

Continuará.

* * *

Ya sé que me demoré años en actualizar, pero es que entre los trabajos y los parciales de la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo. Pero ya actualicé por fin.  
Y nada, ojalá que te guste tanto como a mí, de hecho reescribí este capítulo unas tres veces hasta que me convenció.

Follows y reviews son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer y ten un bonito día...o tarde o noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclairmer:** los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

Le preocupaba Marceline. Estaba sentada mirando un punto fijo en el suelo mientras se fumaba otro cigarrillo. Era el último de la cajetilla, y parecía no saciar su ansiedad. Hacia unos instantes que se había hundido en aquel sillón y no estaba por la labor de socializar con nadie, se había encerrado en su mundo. Había puesto un cerrojo en su burbuja interna. Y le angustiaba el hecho de que todo el peso de la situación recayera sobre sus hombros.

La vio levantarse y dar un par de vueltas por la sala como un animal enjaulado. Tiró de sus cabellos, frunció el ceño y soltó un largo suspiro, después volvió a aventarse al mueble.

-No sé qué voy a hacer con él-dijo con frustración mirando al techo.

-¿Por qué no lo internan?-comentó la chica de cabellos de oro sentándose a su lado.

-Mamá no quiere. Aún se siente culpable-contestó. Podía ver cómo su rostro se compungía al recordar los hechos.

-Ay, Marcy- dijo Fionna sobándole la espalda, hizo que se acostara en el sofá para posteriormente colocar la cabeza de la pelinegra sobre sus rodillas. Le peinó los cabellos.

-Lo peor de todo es que sigue creyendo que tengo 16 años.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Silenciosamente, una figura masculina apareció en escena. Llevaba los cabellos revueltos e iba mal vestido, sonreía como un imbécil producto del alcohol. Trastabilló un poco, y con la linterna del celular intentó hacerse paso hasta la habitación.

-Bonitas horas de llegar Rafa-comentó Fionna sobresaltando al chico.

Giró sobre sus talones y observó a las dos mujeres.

-Pensé que estarían durmiendo. Marcy te fuiste muy temprano-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí-contesto escuetamente.

-De lo que te perdiste, ha sido LA NOCHE.

-Seguro-cortó la pelinegra con ironía.

La rubia se levantó, dio un par de zancadas, llegó hasta donde su hermano y lo olfateó tal cual lo hace un perro.

-Hueles a sexo.

-Es que tuvo sexo, no le ves la cara-sonrió Marceline.

-Tuve sexo-admitió irradiando felicidad.

-Vaya, ya era hora-se burló su hermana.

-No lo molestes-lo defendió la pelinegra-¿quién fue la/el afortunada/o?

-Afortunada, en femenino-hizo énfasis en la última letra-sabes que me gustan las mujeres.

-Pues, aún sigo teniendo la esperanza de tener un cuñado gay- se burló Fionna.

-Ay déjame-se defendió con una voz tan aguda que les sacó una sonrisa a ambas-le quité la virginidad a una chica.

-Machote-dijo Marcy.

-Semental-apoyó la rubia.

Se echaron a reír, mientras que él se ruborizó.

-Ríanse todo lo que quieran que es cierto-afirmó-me acosté con Jenny, la amiga de tu crush.

Las risas se detuvieron y la incredulidad reinó en el ambiente.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-¿Cuál crush Marceline?- preguntó Fionna mirándola con los brazos en forma de taza.

-La pelirroja, cuál otra más.

-Cállate, yo no ando desvirgando menores de edad.

-¿Ella es menor de edad?-preguntó aterrado el chico.

-Sí.

En ese instante una melodía captó la atención de los tres, la voz de Selena Gómez con su canción_ Magic_ se hizo dueña del lugar.

-¿Seguro que no le cambias el sexo a la persona con la que te acostaste?

-¡Qué no! Este no es mi teléfono-anunció. Era un celular idéntico al suyo, pero al ver la foto de fondo y al escuchar el tono de llamada se dio cuenta de que traía el aparato equivocado.

-¿De quién es entonces?

-No sé, pero dice que una Bonnibel está llamando.

* * *

¿Alguna vez pensaste o dijiste que "el mundo es un pañuelo"? La hipótesis de los seis grados de separación es la fiel descripción de esta frase. Según esta, todos nos encontramos conectados entre sí mediante 6 conocidos. Así, sería posible conocer a cualquier persona en el globo terráqueo gracias al amigo del amigo de tu amigo. Y era algo que Bonnibel, Bonnibel empezaba a creer.

El lunes había llegado, y con él la vuelta a la rutina y a la normalidad. Una pelirroja se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel inmenso colegio con su mochila a cuestas; daba pasos cortos mientras tarareaba una canción de moda. No le apetecía llegar tan temprano al auditorio donde la monja superiora les daba los buenos días, quería escabullirse de Jenny y de sus compañeras; con la primera había discutido y con las segundas evitaba preguntas incómodas. Deseaba por todos los medios ser invisible aquel día.

Pero parecía que aquel día sería de todo menos invisible.

Una maestra regordeta y con unos lentes pequeños la llamó en la distancia.

-Bubblegum, dese prisa y fórmese en la fila-indicó haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos.

La chica se apresuró y se encaminó hacia las canchas de baloncesto donde se encontraban todas las alumnas. Con un vistazo rápido logró localizar a su grupo, tragó en seco y fue hacia dónde se encontraban. Quería por todos los medios que nadie le dirigiese la palabra, no tenía intenciones de socializar, ya que sabía que el tema de conversación estaría girando en torno a ella y Jenny.

Y hablando de Jenny, la buscó con la mirada y no la halló. Suspiró internamente y observó cómo su amiga Arcoíris le hacía señas para que llegase hasta donde se encontraba ella. Y así lo hizo Bonnibel sin titubear, pasó como una exhalación entre sus compañeras.

-¿Estás bien Bonnie?-le preguntó una chica alta con el cabello recogido.

-No quiero hablar-contestó con vergüenza.

-Todas han estado hablando de ti, ¿qué pasó el fin de semana?

No le respondió. Solo giró su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con la sonrisa burlesca de Grumosa.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo creo que las fotos hablan por sí solas ¿no Bonnibel?-comentó una chica delante de ellas.

-¿Qué fotos?-preguntó la rubia que respondía al nombre Arcoíris.

¿Qué fotos? Se cuestionó a sí misma también. No recordaba nada, esperaba que no se tratase de algo comprometedor.

-Estas fotos-les dijo la misma chica pasándoles su celular para que vieran la imagen.

La pelirroja observó con un tanto de pánico el teléfono de la Princesa desayuno, lo que más temía eran las reacciones en el rostro de su amiga.

El rostro de Arcoíris fue todo un poema, pero terminó con una sonrisa un tanto incrédula.

-Vaya.

-¿Qué hay?- Bonnibel le arrebató el celular de las manos a su amiga.

Obteniendo valor en sí misma, contó hasta 5 internamente. Miró la pantalla y se sorprendió de sobremanera al verse a sí misma abrazando a Marceline de una forma tan provocativa que le hizo sonrojarse, sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados y ella intentaba llegar a toda costa a la boca de la pelinegra.

-¿Quién subió esto?-preguntó aterrada.

-¿Te gusta mi foto?-escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Al instante se encontró con una chica peli-rosada que la mirada con aires de superioridad.

-Bórrala-pidió. Más bien suplicó a Melissa.

Melissa era una chica un tanto regordeta que se encontraba en el escalafón más alto de los populares.

-No conocía esos gustos-lanzó mordaz mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Yo no tengo ningún gusto.

-¿No? Pues muy bien que se te veía -se miró las uñas.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, así que bórrala-advirtió.

-No me amenaces-señaló.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde aquel encuentro en el patio, no veía la hora en que la campana sonase indicando el fin de clases. Todas las miradas habían estado puestas en ella, y podía escuchar perfectamente la manera "discreta" de cómo sus compañeras hablaban del tema. Un par de "amigas" se negaron a dirigirle la palabra, otras se mantenían distantes. La única que permanecía fiel a su lado era Arcoíris, quién hacia respetar a Bonnibel. Era su abogada defensora.

-No les hagas caso ¿bueno?-comentó mientras juntas hacían un taller de biología.

-Es difícil- era cierto, era difícil; no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Era molesto que su vida estuviese expuesta al escrutinio de la gente.

-Son imbéciles-soltó con desdén la chica con rasgos orientales. Dio vuelta a la hoja encontrándose con una parte para rellenar.

-¿Qué da como resultado la meiosis II?

-4 células haploides.

Arcoíris al instante escribió la respuesta. Era la última y al parecer serían las primeras en terminar.

-Ehhh, pss- lanzaron un papelito que golpeó la cabeza de Bonnibel. Ambas lo ignoraron.

-Terminamos profesor ¿nos podemos ir?-se levantó de su asiento y dejó el taller sobre el escritorio.

-Muy bien chicas, se pueden ir-dijo el profesor.

Las dos salieron media hora antes de lo estipulado. Arcoíris se había marchado deprisa junto con su novio Jake, habían ofrecido llevarla, pero Bonnibel tenía algo qué eliminar. Así que, había decidido quedarse un poco más y esperar a que una pelirrosada saliese del taller.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, se mojó la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía impecable con su uniforme, pero eso no mejoraba su aspecto. No había dormido nada más que una hora pensando en los hechos del fin de semana; le parecía todo tan surrealista que no se fiaba del todo de su memoria. Sus recuerdos distorsionados la hacían vulnerable a cualquier interpretación de lo ocurrido. Solo recordaba a Marceline y a Jenny; por la primera había despertado una innegable atracción, mientras que por la segunda sentía una gran preocupación. Y es que Jenny no había dado señales de vida a lo largo de esos dos días, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Quizá se sentía mal por lo que pasó.

-Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí-por la puerta entró precisamente la persona con quien se quería encontrar.

-Melissa-escupió su nombre mirándola a través del espejo.

-Pensé que te habías ido a la isla de Lesbos con tu novia Arcoíris-soltó con sorna.

Bonnibel la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pobre Marcy, ya la engañas tan rápido.

_Ignórala, no vale la pena caer en su juego. _Pensó.

-Borra la foto.

La puerta del servicio de mujeres se abrió interrumpiéndolas.

-Hola chicas-saludó Grumosa ignorando del todo la situación.

El silenció se apoderó abruptamente del lugar. Lo único que se escuchó fueron los pasos de Grumosa.

-¿Te puedes hacer a un lado? –la recién entrada, empujó a su mejor amiga (Melissa)- este espejo me gusta más, es más grande-comentó sacando de su mochila unos maquillajes, pero ambas chicas seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.

-O sea, ¿qué están jugando a ver quién dura más tiempo callada o qué?

-Revisa Instagram.

-No puedo, mi celular se cayó y tiene todo el _display_ roto- Grumosa comenzó a delinearse el ojo-¿Había algo interesante o qué?

-Que te lo diga ella-señaló con el mentón a Bonnibel.

-Solo borra la maldita foto.

-Nena, estás en un colegio de monjas no deberías decir "maldito"-corrigió la peli-morada.

Bubblegum sonrió internamente por las salidas de aquella chica.

-Estás violando mi privacidad-continuó.

-Haber, o sea, dejen el drama-sacó el celular del bolso de Melissa y se encaminó hacía uno de los cubículos y le puso llave-voy a miccionar mientras veo la foto.

-¿Miccio… qué?-preguntó una confundida peli-rosa.

-Miccionar. Escuché esa palabra en clase y se me hizo_ cool_ – le respondió.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Grumosa.

-Ya ves, es toda una mosquita muerta.

-No, no me refería a eso. Tu celular se me acaba de caer al inodoro.

-¡Abre de inmediato esa puerta!

Y así lo hizo.

Y efectivamente, el móvil se encontraba flotando.

-¡Qué asco!

-Bueno nena, me voy-la peli-morada se escabulló deprisa, no sin antes susurrarle a Bonnibel:

_Necesito que le entregues algo a Marcy. Nena, lo haces y esa foto deja de estar en las redes sociales._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ya lo sé que es demasiado corto, pero la buena noticia es que actualicé en menos de un mes. Y eso, es un avance para mí *se tira a sí misma confeti*.

Lo del inodoro me mató de verdad, escribir esa parte me sacó una buena sonrisa porque me recordó a alguien.

Y nada más. Gracias por leer.

Se aceptan comentarios, follows o favs.

P.D: respondiendo a la pregunta, soy de Barranquilla ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen.

**Au.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bonnibel podía sentir las monedas en aquel pequeño sobre; no pesaba mucho y era muy frágil. No entendía por qué precisamente ella era la encargada de llevar aquel envío, y solo esperaba que Grumosa cumpliera su parte del trato, debía hacerlo, se encontraba totalmente en sus manos. Quería por todos los medios que esa foto dejase de circular por la red, aunque sabía perfectamente que todo lo que se publica en Internet es difícil (por no decir imposible) de eliminar del todo, ya que siempre queda una esquirla de información en algún recoveco. No obstante, lo que más temía era que algún familiar pudiese alertar a sus padres.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, caminó distraída hacia el parque donde le indicaron que iba a estar la pelinegra. El contraste del verde de la hierba con el azul del cielo, lograba una hermosa combinación que daba mucha vida al lugar. Había varios niños jugando al fútbol, una niña regordeta comía un helado en una banca mientras que a su lado se había formado una pequeña fila. Con curiosidad, la pelirroja se hizo paso hacia esta, quedándose al final. Observó como una pareja adolescente se sentaba en un una banca y posaban para una persona detrás de un caballete.

-Hola chicos, ¿cuál es su nombre?-preguntó una voz que se le hizo extremadamente conocida.

-Somos Mike y Susan- respondió el muchacho con granos colocando un brazo sobre su chica.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Marceline-sacó la cabeza e inmediatamente Bonnibel la reconoció. Y no solo ella; la pelinegra también lo hizo, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-¿Me pueden decir un lugar donde les gustaría estar?-continuó dirigiendo su atención al par.

-Nos gustaría estar en Tom &amp; Jerry-dijo la chica.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es una caricatura- informó la pelirroja a Marceline ahogando la risa.

-Lo sé- le respondió con una sonrisa-¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieren?

-Dibújanos como si él fuera Tom y yo Jerry. A mi Mickey me lo haces como si tuviera bigote y orejitas y a mí con bigotes y con un lazo- aclaró Susan.

-Claro, pero no prometo nada-contestó la pintora.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el dibujo se encontraba hecho. Ella lo observaba, lo escaneaba de arriba abajo pensando en que quizá ese había sido uno de sus dibujos más raros. Después de unos últimos retoques, decidió entregarlo. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a la autora de su "retrato surrealista", besó a su novio y pagó una cantidad de dinero exagerada.

-Genia-le dijo. Sonrió y le dio un beso a Marceline en la mejilla. A Bonnibel le molestó ese gesto-te quedó hermoso- dijo antes de marcharse.

-Eso fue raro.

-Sí que lo fue.

En ese instante, la pelirroja cayó en cuenta que se encontraba a solas con ella. La pareja adolescente había servido de excusa para acercársele, pero ahora que la tenía delante no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Desde el fin de semana, se la había pasado pensando en todo lo ocurrido y en la innegable atracción que había despertado por la pelinegra, también pensó en la foto. Justo cuando la recordó, los colores se le agolparon en su rostro.

-No sabía que pintabas-comenzó Bonnibel.

-Lo hago desde niña, me encanta. Y esto de dibujar caricaturas me divierte muchísimo-se levantó del taburete y se colocó a la altura de la colegiala.

-Oh vaya-dijo Bonnibel y cuando observó un cuenco con monedas y billetes preguntó:-¿Problemas económicos?

-Aún no me muero de hambre- contestó divertida- lo hago por gusto.

-Ya veo-respondió nerviosa desviando la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te dibuje?

-¿Q-Q-Qué?

-No seas tímida, ven- la jaló del brazo con suavidad y la sentó en la banca ocupada minutos atrás por ambos chicos.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Quiero hacerlo- Marceline volvió a sentarse. Le preguntó:

-Dime un lugar dónde te gustaría estar.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, todos tenemos un lugar con el que soñamos.

-Bueno, creo que París. Sí. París, Francia-reafirmó.

-Perfecto.

Cerró los ojos, se imaginó a sí misma estando en la noche parisina con la Torre Eiffel iluminada de fondo. Sonrió, respiró profundo, podía sentir el viento meciendo sus cabellos mientras que no escuchaba nada salvo su respiración; no había turistas, ni interrupciones. Solo era ella y la capital francesa. Pero de pronto, un recuerdo acudió a su mente haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Terminaste?

-Solo es un esbozo, no me has dado mucho tiempo. Me gustaría retocarlo.

Y al ver que Bonnibel se había quedado ausente comentó:

-Estar en la misma posición es incómodo.

-¿Eh?-contestó saliendo del letargo.

-Estar sentada tanto tiempo me va a sacar cayos en las nalgas-sonriente se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

La pelirroja la observó. Vestía unos jeans rasgados que le quedaban un tanto holgados y una camisilla verde que resaltaba sus curvas. Una coleta alta recogía su cabello lacio, pero un mechón rebelde escapaba en su frente. Con sus labios apretaba un lápiz, y su mirada, su mirada se encontró con la de Bonnibel provocándole un notorio sonrojo.

Negro contra negro.

La mayor sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a hacer Esferismo conmigo?

-¿Esfe…qué?

-¿Ves esas esferas de plástico que flotan en el lago?

¿Había un lago antes? Se preguntó la chica. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el agua estancada. En ella, se hallaban unas burbujas trasparentes siendo controladas por personas en su interior. Eso parecía ser Esferismo.

-Vamos- sonrió Marceline-pero antes déjame guardar el caballete y el taburete.

Estuvieron jugando alrededor de unos 15 minutos sobre el agua. Bonnibel no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por la pelinegra; solo tenía claro que su sonrisa había hecho estragos en su interior. Temía que su sola presencia detonara una bomba fisiológica en su cuerpo, sorbiendo sus sentidos y alienando su razón. Era una idea que le desagradaba porque no quería enamorase. No quería exponer a su corazón.

Un ligero golpe la hizo rebotar. Al instante salió de sus cavilaciones y observó el rostro de Marceline amenazándola con volver a empujarla. Sonrió dejándose llevar. "Esto no se va a quedar así" pensó con malicia siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso fue divertido-comentó la universitaria mientras andaban bordeando la laguna. Hacía unos 5 minutos que habían dejado las esferas atrás y ahora caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Sí que lo fue-Bonnibel comenzaba a sentirse muy cómoda con la pelinegra- pero hacía mucho calor dentro. Aún creo que sudo.

-Eso puede solucionarse-la pelinegra la cargó y amagó con aventarla al agua. Ambas se enfrascaron en una lucha y Marceline estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

-No me hace gracia, oíste- cuando sus pies tocaron tierra miró a la azabache con fingida molestia.

-Igual no te iba a lanzar en serio.

-Pero casi te caes- puntualizó.

-Sí. ¿Quieres una malteada?-cambió radicalmente el tema.

-¿Así me vas a comprar?

-Puede.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Pensé que dirías que fuésemos a comer un helado.

-Los helados pasaron de moda.

-Estás loca. Los helados nunca pasaran de moda y menos si son con Oreos.

Marceline se acercó a ella y la tomó del codo ligeramente.

-Vamos pelirroja, me muero por una malteada de chocolate-pidió y ambas continuaron caminando por el parque.

De repente, el sonido de un golpe llamó la atención de las dos.

-¡No, mi cabello!-escucharon un quejido entre unos arbustos-¡Y mi palo de_ selfies_!

Marceline sonrió reconociendo la voz y se encaminó en su ayuda.

-Grumosa, ¿qué hacías en el árbol?-contuvo la risa y le tendió la mano.

-O sea quería una foto-se levantó y se limpió los _leggins_ negros.

-Ya-dijo no muy convencida.

-Ahora se me arruinó el cabello-comentó rodando los ojos y con gesto de pena.

-Tu celular-dijo Bonnibel quién se había quedado relegada a un segundo plano. Se había separado del par.

-No es mío, es de mi madre.

-Era, porque ya está roto.

-Esos, _Ithone_s no sirven para nada.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre las tres.

-O sea, ¿y cómo les va en su cita?-comentó mirándose las uñas.

-No estamos en una cita-contestó Marceline.

-Yo soy hetero-afirmó Bonnibel.

-¡Y yo virgen!- se burló la peli-morada gritando exageradamente. Un par de monjas que iban pasando la miraron con desaprobación mientras que un chico solo sonrió incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Verás, lo del beso fue producto de la droga-dijo rápidamente-no lo habría hecho consciente-explicó rápidamente y casi sin respirar.

-Vaya-solo comentó la universitaria con una sonrisa un tanto fingida en su rostro.

-Entonces, fue como la canción de Katy Perry _"I kissed a girl"._

-No exactamente…

-O sea, pero a diferencia de Katy a ti no te gustó-puntualizó.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo novio.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó Grumosa mirándola como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Bueno, yo…novio novio-la pelirrosa comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-En proceso-completó la peli-morada.

-Qué suerte ha de tener él -Marceline la miró directamente a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa que podía desfallecer a cualquiera. Bonnibel tragó en seco.

-Ay ya Marcy, controla la libido.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos divertida e ignoró a Grumosa:

-Aun con novio me debes una malteada.

* * *

Continuará...

Juro que tenía intención de actualizar más pronto, pero no pude. Lo siento.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y nada, ya saben que recibo de todo; follows, favoritos y comentarios.

Ten un bonito día (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hora de aventuras no me pertenecen.

* * *

-Disculpe señorita, ¿ese centro comercial es nuevo?

Una voz llamó su atención y le hizo detener su marcha. Ante ella, un hombre alto e imponente que vestía un traje color negro la observaba expectante. Su piel era pálida y su mirada penetrante, y por un instante temió estar frente a Drácula de Bram Stoker. Su porte era impecable como su vestimenta.

-¿Eh?-preguntó desconcertada retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Que si ese centro comercial de allá-señaló con la barbilla al edificio-lo hicieron hace poco.

-No señor, ya tiene año y medio que se construyó- respondió un tanto a la defensiva, aquel hombre comenzaba a darle escalofríos. Por dentro, solo deseaba que se hallase perdido y no tuviese una segunda intención.

-Año y medio, vaya-se quedó pensativo un instante y Bonnibel pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse.

-Me habré perdido-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

_Sonríe amablemente y vete de allí, _pensó.

_-_Disculpe una vez más-se giró hacia ella en tono cordial- ¿qué horas tienes?

-Son las 4 de la tarde-contestó mirando su reloj.

-La papas de Marceline- leyó en voz alta lo que tenía escrito en su mano. Fue en ese instante, en que Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía todas las manos rayadas, incluso tenía tinta en las mangas de su camisa. Se le hizo extraño. Para no olvidar las cosas, la gente suele hacer listas en papeles no rayarse de aquella manera; tenía muy poca piel sin frases escritas en ella.

Giró sobre sus talones tratando de perder de vista a aquel hombre, pero chocó de frente con quien menos se esperaba encontrar: Marceline. La pelinegra lucía preocupada, su semblante no cambió mucho al verla. Le sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa fue efímera e incluso la pelirroja llegó a dudar de su veracidad. Pasó rápidamente de ella y se encaminó hacía el hombre de negro gritándole:

-Papá, ¿por qué sales así de casa?- ¿Papá? Se preguntó la colegiala, debió haberlo supuesto por el parecido entre ambos. Sintió curiosidad, comenzó a andar lentamente mientras fingía estar distraída en algo.

-Estaba harto de tanto encierro, además aquí dice que tengo que comprarte unas papas- señaló su palma.

-¿Por qué no escribes en el diario?-contestó como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño. Todo le pareció muy extraño a Bonnibel.

-¿Cuál diario?

-Olvídalo, mejor vamos a casa.

-¿Y las papas?

-Ya compré otras- dijo agarrándolo del brazo. Bonnibel no podía evitar seguirlos con la mirada disimuladamente, era todo tan surrealista. ¿El papá de Marceline estaba enfermo?

Caminaron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos en silencio. Al parecer iban para el mismo lugar porque no dejaron de seguir a la pelirroja todo el tiempo. El padre de la universitaria no hacía más que comentarios acerca de lo cambiado que estaba el barrio, y de vez en cuando, se molestaba porque algunas cosas no estuviesen donde tenían que estar. Parecía un maniático del orden y su hija parecía todo lo contrario. Llegaron a un conjunto residencial.

-Cuando vayas a la universidad saldremos de aquí-comentó infravalorando el lugar.

Bonnibel giró sobre sí y observó a Marceline desconcentrada, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Hunson mirando a Bonnibel.

-Eh sí, se llama Bonnibel.

-¿Estudia contigo?

-Sí-le mintió.

-Oye chica, porque no subes un rato a casa-sugirió él-ya era hora de que Marceline empezara a cambiar su círculo de amistades.

Le sonrió.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fingida.

-Papá, ve adelantándote que tengo que hablar una cosa antes con Bonnie.

El hombre asintió y en silencio se perdió tras unas puertas eléctricas.

Bonnibel observó a Marceline en busca de una explicación. Esta solo suspiró.

-Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que está enfermo-volvió a suspirar y enredó un poco sus cabellos con sus dedos. Parecía necesitar un abrazo.

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó con curiosidad-bueno si se puede saber-corrigió.

Caminó y se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la entrada del edificio. La pelirroja la imitó.

-Es una historia muy larga y no sé si seas la persona indicada para escucharla-dijo con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-Prometo no decir nada. Además, tengo tiempo.

-No creo que hayas venido expresamente a verme a mí.

-Si quieres me voy- amenazó levantándose, la actitud de la pelinegra comenzaba a enfadarla.

-Lo siento, me pongo un tanto arisca con este tema. Pero supongo que vendría bien desahogarme.

-Ya te dije que te escucho-colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra en señal de apoyo.

-Sin interrupciones- advirtió.

-Sin interrupciones-afirmó.

-No empezaré diciendo que éramos la familia perfecta, porque esa mierda nadie se la traga. Éramos una familia normal; mi madre era una enfermera que trabajaba en una clínica muy importante, mi padre era un abogado muy estricto y ambicioso al que pocas veces se le veía en casa. Pero solíamos funcionar bien-hizo una pausa.

-¿Solían?

-Cuando tenía 15 años, descubrí que me gustaban las mujeres. De hecho, ya lo sospechaba tiempo atrás, pero fue en esa época en la que me reafirmé. Pasaba mucho tiempo en Internet hablando con chicas iguales a mí, leía mucho. Le conté a mi mejor amiga y me apoyó, mi madre me aceptó, pero con mi padre la cosa fue distinta.

-¿Te trató mal?

-Me ignoró, hizo como si yo no le hubiera dicho nada. Pasó de mí.

-Lo siento.

-En esa época, comencé a juntarme con gente que no me traía nada bueno. Empecé a fumar, a tomar alcohol, tomé algunas drogas. Era un desastre. Duré así al menos un año y medio, duré así hasta el día en que mi padre desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-Sí. Se perdió por unos tres meses. No teníamos noticias suyas, pensamos que lo habían secuestrado o asesinado. Hasta que un día nos llamaron de un hospital; había entrado en un coma etílico.

Bonnibel había escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras de la pelinegra. Había observado como su rostro se compungía y su mirada aún seguía perdida.

-Al día siguiente despertó. Mi madre y yo hablábamos mucho para ese entonces; ella me confesó que mi padre la había descubierto con un amante-suspiró-Intenté comportarme lo más madura posible. Nuestra relación se enfrió, pero seguía siendo mi madre y ambas intentaríamos apoyarnos en lo referente a mi padre.

-¿Se solucionó todo? ¿Qué pasó con tu papá?

-Ojalá se hubiese solucionado-sonrió con desgana- mi padre empezó a tener fallos en la memoria. El médico nos dijo que desarrolló el síndrome de Korsakoff.

-¿Qué eso?-preguntó realmente curiosa la pelirroja.

-Un trastorno en el que se van dañando ciertas áreas del cerebro, y por ende va teniendo fallas en la memoria, en este caso en la memoria de corto plazo.

-No entiendo muy bien-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Viste la película Como si fuera la primera vez?

-¿La de Drew Barrymore y Adam Sandler? ¿Esa donde la chica cree que es el mismo día siempre?

-Exacto. Mi papá está estancado en el tiempo, cree que tengo 16 años. No puede tener nuevos recuerdos. Él logra almacenarlos por 15 minutos y después se esfuman y es como si no hubiesen pasado. Así que, te apuesto a que si subes no sabrá quién eres.

-Vaya-comentó. Tenía que procesar toda la información que le estaba soltando la pelinegra. Así que eso era todo lo que se ocultaba tras esos ojos negros pensó. Se acercó a ella, la rodeó por el cuello y le dio un abrazo que significaba todo lo que la apoyaba en esos momentos.

Marceline se sorprendió por ese abrazo, pero inmediatamente le correspondió. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogar toda la mierda que tenía por dentro. No obstante, aún quedaban demonios en su alma.

-Gracias por escucharme-se separó un tanto brusca la pelinegra limpiando la lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos.

-No hay de qué- sonrió.

-Ahora sí puedes irte.

-¿Cómo?

-Supongo que viniste a ver a alguien.

-Sí, pero yo-_prefiero quedarme contigo_, pensó Bonnibel.

-Anda ve- se levantó de las escaleras, tendió la mano a Bonnibel y la giró por los hombros-no le hagas esperar.

_No, no voy a ver a mi "novio"_ pensó. Quería estar con ella y sí, Jenny le importaba, pero le apetecía más estar con una chica de ojos negros.

-No importa-dijo caminando a la fuerza-Jenny, puede esperar.

Se detuvo.

Se detuvieron.

-Debí suponerlo, Jenny-sonrió un poco aliviada.

Bonnibel se dio cuenta y sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, ha estado mal estos días. No ha ido al colegio.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

Bonnibel se encaminó pensativa hacia el piso de Jenny. No se esperaba tal revelación por parte de la pelinegra, debía ser duro pasar por aquella situación, aún tenía muchas dudas en lo referente a ella ¿Con quién vivía? ¿Cómo trataban a su padre? ¿Y su madre? La observó de reojo; lucía más tranquila y más fresca.

-Si no dejas de mirarme voy a pensar que te gusto-bromeó un poco. Siempre tenía humor y no lograba dejarse achantar por las adversidades.

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

-No es eso-contestó oprimiendo el botón del ascensor.

-La vida es complicada-comentó ingresando.

-Lo sé-entró junto a ella.

-¿A qué piso vas?-preguntó Marceline observando la hilera de números.

-Al último.

-Yo me quedó en el cuarto-comentó apretando ambos números; el 4 y el 12. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se tambaleó un poco.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo. Un mechón de cabelló cayó en su rostro y lo sopló.

-De nada- para eso estamos los… ¿qué? ¿Los amigos? ¿Eran amigas? Pensó la pelirroja.

Pasaron unos segundos y el sonido del ascensor abriendo sus puertas la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno, adiós-le dio un beso en la mejilla-que tengas un bonito día-sonrió maliciosamente y antes de salir apretó todos los botones del ascensor. Bonnibel la miró incrédula y una vez se cerraron las puertas suspiró con una mezcla de molestia y diversión.

* * *

Vivir en el pasado es como estar muerto. Es aferrarse a no avanzar, a vivir como autómata mientras la vida se esfuma entre los dedos. El tiempo es tan efímero como la existencia misma.

* * *

Continuará.

Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, me salió muy fluido. Me encanta la memoria humana y espero que se haya entendido lo del síndrome de Korsakoff, desde que lo estudié en clase siempre me llamó mucho la atención. Lo planteé de forma agradable porque en el fondo no soy más que una optimista muy ingenua, eso de quedarse anclado en el pasado ha de ser un poco traumático.

En fin. Gracias por leer y lo de siempre ten un bonito día, noche, tarde...

Acepto comentarios, follows, favs. Solo eso *sonríe*


End file.
